


Lunch Date

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Lunch date, Platonic Father Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: You surprise your Dad, Bruce, at work on Mother’s Day, and father daughter bonding ensues.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day! This was based on a request from an anon on tumblr: “Can I request a fluffy batsis with batdad Bruce, where she surprises him sometimes at the office for lunch ?”

Bruce sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes roughly, hoping that if he did so long enough he might just disappear. To his dismay, he was still in the boardroom when he opened them. “Please, Mr. Avery, we can cancel the shipment and continue this discussion tomorrow.” The entirety of the room glared at him in annoyance, and the man in question scoffed. 

“Mr. Wayne, the matter at hand is extremely important and should not be dismiss-“ 

“Thank you for your concern,” he interrupted. “But I have thought long and hard about it, and my decision is final. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Have a nice day,” he finished, daring anyone to contradict him. The room remained silent, so he assumed it was alright to leave. 

The halls were roaming with employees, and others that were just trying to do their jobs. Bruce nodded at Mara from the IT department, who was trying to figure out what was wrong with Joseph’s computer. There was nothing wrong with it; Joseph just kept trying to find excuses to get her back up there. Bruce let a small smirk find it’s way to his face, wondering why the young boy didn’t simply ask her out. He supposed it was a bit more complicated than that, though, so he let it slip.

Rounding the corner, he opened the nearest door on the left, finally reaching his office. The smell of heavenly fast food filled his nose, and he looked up to see his youngest daughter perched on the edge of his desk, take-out in hand. 

“What’re you doing here?” He walked over and took off his suit jacket, laying it on the back of a chair. Pulling out the wheelie chair behind his desk, he sat down and crossed his legs.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” you winked, handing him the goods. He reached inside and handed you a burger. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at school?” You accepted the offering, immediately unwrapping it and diving in.

“Half day,” you mumbled, voice muffled by your mouth full of food. “Thought I’d come pay the old man a visit, show my appreciation.” You smirked, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand and set the burger down, picking up a soft drink. “How’s business going?”

He sighed, picking up his own burger and taking a bite. “It’s business. Have you heard anything from your siblings lately?” You rolled your eyes and set down your soda.

“I see Tim, Dami, and Cass every day, so you know how that goes. But I’ve seen plenty of all of them on the news,” you grinned, making Bruce grunt. “Dick’s doing good over in Bludhaven, everything’s running smoothly.” 

“Nothing too.. major?” 

“Nope, crime is down. He says not to worry about him,” you answered, knowing full well that Bruce would probably send Damian over sometime in the next few days anyways, just to make sure. “Jason called the other day, said to tell you that he’ll be back for dinner on Friday, but only cause Alfred’s making pasta.” He nodded, taking an ever so gentlemanly sip of his iced tea, patting his face with the napkin.

“What about the drug bust?” You crossed your legs, reaching over him for a napkin. 

“He said everything went fine. The guys are behind bars, and now he’s after someone selling illegal weapons.” 

“Tell him-“ 

“Y‘know, you could just call him yourself,” you interrupted, glaring at him pointedly. He scowled, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He won’t answer.”

“You don’t know that.” He raised an eyebrow at you. “C’mon, just try.” He sighed.

“Alright, I’ll give him a call later.” You smiled, and tossed him a cookie. “The others?”

“This morning I had to stop Damian and Tim from nearly lighting the house on fire, but this time they were actually working together on something, so that’s a plus. And Cass was on the phone with Steph, so I didn’t get a chance to talk to her.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes again. 

“At least they weren’t trying to kill each other.” You chuckled, opening your own cookie and taking a bite.

“Yeah, there’s that,” you snorted. “Did you see Mara in the hallway? I wonder what Joey’s excuse was this time.” You smirked at Bruce, wiggling your eyebrows.

“I’m not talking about the love lives of my employees with you,” he grumbled.

“Oh, c’mon! It’s obvious you’re rooting for them; otherwise, Joey would’ve gotten written up by now for so many damn computer problems. HR probably thinks he’s been looking up porn and accidentally downloaded a virus.” You snorted at the thought. Your father let a tiny smile grace his face, and a warm bubbly feeling enveloped you. He didn’t smile often, but it made your day when he did. 

“I have to get to another meeting, y/n.” You sighed, picking up your bag and throwing out the trash in a bin by the wall. You leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then walked towards the door.

“Love you,” you said, leaning against the door frame, quirking a brow to prompt him on. 

“I love you, too,” he sighed, feigning exasperation as he shuffled some papers around. You rolled your eyes, beaming at him.

“Careful, someone might hear you,” you teased, waving goodbye. You heard a faint chuckle as you left the room.


End file.
